


Frischlow

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Part of Geralt’s poem seriesGeralt happens upon the ruined village in Frischlow and records his thoughts.
Series: Geralt’s Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997
Kudos: 1





	Frischlow

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for burnt bodies 
> 
> Part of Geralt’s Poem’s series

Mountains 

Mounds of corpses 

Splayed, 

Piled

Askance 

By the huts and houses you called home 

Wraiths haunted 

the land 

Their deathly spirits undeparted

Disquieted 

By their painful deaths

Floating 

By the bodily piles 

Laid mound tablaeu

Moribund mortals

The scent in the air 

Still stinks 

Of cooked meat 

And fear 


End file.
